L'Apprenti Cuistot de Poudlard
by Meish Kaos
Summary: Ron se réveille un matin avec une idée géniale en tête... Voilà nos amis embarqués dans leur plus périlleuse aventure : mettre au point une recette de Bièraubeurre maison !
1. Une idée géniale

**Auteur** : Luna Denree

** Titre** : L'apprenti Cuistot de Poudlard

** Genre** : Humour, parodie

**Rating** : Général (K)

**Couple** : Des amis... uniquement ;)

**Commentaires** : Encore une fic dans ma série coupée des rubriques du Test du Choixpeau ! Au départ, celle-ci ne devait être qu'un one-shot, mais j'ai finalement décidé de couper le trèèèèèès long chapitre en plusieurs petits chapitres. J'espère que ça va vous plaire :P C'est ma première fic écrite directement sur l'ordinateur :P

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling... mais la recette de Bièraubeurre qui sera décrite dans cette fic est de mwaaaaaa :P

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Chapitre 1 : Une idée géniale**

Ce matin-là, Ron se réveilla avec une idée géniale en tête.

Normalement, Ron avait le mérite de laisser les idées germer dans la tête d'Hermione, puis de laisser Harry établir un plan, enfin de le mettre lui-même à exécution avec ses amis. Mais il y avait une chose que le rouquin ne laissait à personne, une seule : la Nourriture, avec un grand N.

Ainsi, pensant perpétuellement à son estomac, il était inévitable qu'un jour lui vienne l'idée qu'il avait eue.

Plein d'enthousiasme, il se leva et courut réveiller Harry, ce qui était la chose normale à faire pour quiconque a des amis. Le Survivant se retrouva donc cul par-dessus tête avant même de s'apercevoir que le soleil (sans parler de son copain) avait été plus matinal que lui.

**- Ron !** grogna celui-ci en frottant ses yeux ensommeillés. **Il n'est que huit heures ! **

**- Justement ! J'ai eu une idée SUPER ! **

Alerté, Harry observa attentivement le sourire béat de son ami avec une inquiétude croissante.

**- Heu… en as-tu parlé à Hermione ?** demanda-t-il prudemment.

**- Mais non !** rétorqua Ron d'un air agacé. **Je viens juste de l'avoir. Et puis, au cas où tu aurais oublié, nous ne pouvons pas monter dans le dortoir des filles ! **

**- Ah bon… Eh bien… raconte ?**

Le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais s'habilla lentement, prêtant une oreille attentive aux propos décousus du rouquin qui s'agitait devant lui. Il finit par l'interrompre d'un air intrigué.

**- Attend un peu, là… es-tu en train de me dire que tu veux fabriquer de la bièraubeurre ? **

Les oreilles de Ron rougirent.

**- Ben… ça me semblait une bonne idée… non ? **

**- Et tu connais la recette, toi ? Ça ne s'improvise pas ! **

Harry était découragé. Ron était à peu près aussi doué en Potions que Neville en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et il voulait à présent faire des expériences avec un chaudron ! Bien que la cuisine était un art moins subtil que celui des potions, il n'était pas persuadé que son ami ait la dextérité nécessaire, sans parler de ses goûts personnels… qui, avouons-le franchement, étaient quelques fois étranges. Le Survivant ne se souvenait que trop bien de sa manie d'empiler des sardines sur ses crêpes choco-bananes…

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais au même moment, les rideaux de leurs voisins de chambrée s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer trois têtes mécontentes.

**- Êtes-vous fous ? Avez-vous vu l'heure ?** bailla Seamus, mécontent.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** demanda Dean, les yeux bouffis de sommeil.

**- On avait congé aujourd'hui !** se plaignit Neville.

Harry, levant le regard au ciel, soupira. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

**- Ron s'est mis en tête de fabriquer de la bièraubeurre**, répondit-il un peu mesquinement.

Après tout, lui aussi avait été réveillé !

Mais les trois garçons ne réagirent pas du tout comme prévu…

**- Quoi ? De la bièraubeurre ?** s'écria Dean.

**- C'est fantastique !** sourit Neville.

**- Laissez-moi goûter, les gars !** s'exclama Seamus. **Je veux être votre testeur de bière ! **

« _C'est pas vrai ! Mais quels imbéciles ! Ils vont mourir d'intoxication alimentaire !_ » Se dit Harry, décidément d'une humeur peu charitable, en réalisant que le rouge des oreilles de son ami était maintenant dû à la fierté.

**- Alors, tu viens ? On va réveiller Hermione !** dit le rouquin, poussant un peu son avantage.

Le Survivant, orgueilleux comme le lion qu'il était, ne pouvait refuser sans perdre la face. Soupirant, il suivit son ami qui ne se tenait plus de joie.

----------------------

**- Oh la la ! Ron, tu sais combien de règles tu briserais en faisant ça ? Tu es préfet, l'as-tu oublié ? **

La réponse d'Hermione, dès qu'elle fut mise au courant, était prévisible et satisfaisait tout à fait Harry qui se trouvait enfin une alliée dans cette entreprise burlesque. Mais le rouquin n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

**- Ben tu sais, ça ne peut pas être pire que le polynectar de deuxième année ! Et puis, ça va peut-être m'aider en potions ! **

**- En quoi est-ce que ça t'aiderait, Ron ?**

La jeune fille avait pris son air réprobateur digne de McGonnagall elle-même, mais les deux garçons sentirent le sourire qui perçait derrière la façade.

**- Ben… je me disais que si j'apprends à cuisiner, je vais être meilleur pour doser mes ingrédients de potions ! Et puis, ça ne serait pas plus mal que j'apprenne à faire à manger ! Maman et toi, vous vous mettez toujours à deux pour dire à quel point les hommes devraient apprendre à se débrouiller sans leurs femmes ! **

**- C'est vrai qu'il marque un point, 'Mione…** ajouta Harry avec un sourire narquois, oubliant sa résolution de ne pas s'en mêler.

En voyant l'air hilare de leur amie, le jeune Weasley sut qu'il avait gagné.

**- Bravo, Ron ! Tu as enfin appris à nous écouter !** s'esclaffa-t-elle. **D'accord, je vais t'aider… nous allons l'aider, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? Mais tes notes sont mieux de remonter, parce que je te jure que sinon, je te dénonce à McGonnagall ! **

**- Elle ne le fera pas**, chuchota Ron à l'oreille d'Harry. **Elle est aussi impliquée que nous et elle ne voudrait surtout pas que ça compromette ses études ! **

Ce qui ne fit que décourager le Survivant plus encore.

**À suivre…**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Les reviews sont toujours appréciées :) **


	2. La liste des ingrédients

**Auteur** : Luna Denree

**Titre** : L'Apprenti Cuistot de Poudlard

**Genre** : Parodie, humour (enfin on essaie :P)

**Rating** : Heu... K? General ? Je m'en souviens plus :P

**Couple** : Juste des AMIS :P

**Commentaires** : Merci à** jellyka** et **Neteria** pour leurs reviews :) Vous voici dévoilé les ingrédients nécéssaires à une bonne recette de Bièraubeurre... bienque certains d'entre eux seront retirés après quelques expériences douteuses :P

**Disclaimer** : Je réclâme la liste des ingrédients pour moi-même, mesdames et messieurs :P Mais le reste appartient à JKR.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 2 : La liste des ingrédients**

C'est ainsi que les jours suivants, tout Poudlard fut étonné de découvrir le trio plongé dans d'intenses recherches à la bibliothèque. Évidemment, pour Hermione, ils étaient tous accoutumés. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait pousser les deux garçons à la suivre dans cet endroit honni ? Certaines mauvaises langues affirmaient que la jeune fille leur avait promis quelques récompenses intimes, mais très peu d'élèves prenaient ces racontars au sérieux, hormis les Serpentard.

Il semblait toutefois que les trois amis ne se souciaient que peu de ces rumeurs médisantes. Certes, Harry s'était bien retrouvé en pleine bagarre avec sa Némésis personnelle, Draco Malfoy (**1**), mais ce n'était rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Ils se retrouvaient malgré tout à la bibliothèque entre les cours et après ceux-ci. Et bien que plusieurs aient tenté de trouver l'objet de leurs recherches, personne ne parvint à briser le secret qui les entourait. Après quelques jours, on les laissa donc tranquille.

**- Ça y est !** s'écria Ron un après-midi, en brandissant un poussiéreux grimoire à bout de bras. **Je l'ai trouvé ! **

**- Parfait !** dit Hermione en lui prenant le livre des mains. **Hum, voyons voir… Nom inconnu ? Moyen Âge… autour de 1149… **

**- Alors, tu nous dis où tu voulais en venir avec ça ?** lui demanda Harry, d'une voix à travers laquelle perçait un certain mécontentement.

**- Oui, 'Mione, à quoi ça sert de trouver la date de la fabrication de la Bièraubeurre ? **ajouta Ron, les sourcils froncés.

**- C'est très simple**, répondit la jeune fille en prenant son petit ton Je-Sais-Tout qui exaspérait singulièrement ses amis.

Elle déposa le grimoire à plat, pour que tous puissent examiner ses pages ouvertes.

**- En trouvant la date de fabrication, nous pouvons deviner quels étaient les ingrédients de base ! Par exemple, si la bièraubeurre a été inventée avant la date de création du caramel écossais, ce qui semble être le cas, nous pouvons en conclure qu'il n'y en a pas dans la préparation, malgré le goût ! **

**- Ah ! Eh bien oui, c'est logique…** répondit le rouquin qui se sentait soudainement très bête.

**- Alors, que crois-tu qu'il y a là-dedans ?** demanda le Survivant d'un air intéressé, se prenant au jeu.

S'il avait été l'un des plus ardents défenseurs des Estomacs Barbouillés de Poudlard, Harry s'était finalement aperçu que fabriquer de l'alcool ne pouvait pas être pire que toutes les bêtises qu'ils avaient déjà fait et que, si par hasard ils réussissaient, ils auraient un moyen parfait pour savourer leur boisson favorite sans transgresser plus de règles encore pour aller la chercher ! Et puis, à quoi bon tenter d'aller contre le courant ? Il n'aurait réussi qu'à se mettre à dos ses deux meilleurs amis ! Surtout depuis qu'ils en profitaient pour se câliner dès qu'ils croyaient qu'Harry avait le dos tourné…

**- Hum… difficile à dire… Il faudrait faire passer un sondage !** répondit Hermione.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les trois Gryffondor se précipitèrent dans leur salle commune, où un attroupement se forma autour d'eux.

**- Alors, où en êtes-vous dans vos expériences ?** demanda Fred.

**- Dire que notre petit Ronnichou marche dans nos traces… Comme c'est touchant !** s'exclama malicieusement George.

**- En fait, nous aurions besoin de votre aide**, expliqua la jeune fille qui semblait avoir pris les opérations en main.

Elle leur demanda alors simplement quel goût avait la bièraubeurre. En peu de temps, des suggestions aussi diverses que nombreuses fusèrent autour d'eux.

**- Ça goûte les bonbons au caramel écossais de ma grand-mère !** dit Neville, les yeux gourmands.

**- Il y a des œufs là-dedans, c'est sûr ! Il y a un petit goût de lait de poule !** ajouta Dean.

**- Moi, je trouve que ça ressemble à nos crèmes canari, qu'en penses-tu, Fred ? **

**- Je suis d'accord avec toi, George ! **

**- De quoi parlez-vous ?** demanda Lavande.

Celle-ci, accompagnée de Parvati, se demandait ce qui se passait pour qu'un tel regroupement ait lieu dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Lorsqu'elles furent au courant du sondage, elles mirent leur grain de sel dans la conversation avec un plaisir évident.

**- Moi, je trouve que ça ressemble un peu à du lait chauffé sucré au miel**, dit Parvati.

**- Oui, ou alors à du sucre d'érable, comme on en trouve dans les produits importés du Canada !** ajouta son amie.

**- Vous ne l'avez pas du tout ! Ça goûte la bière chaude sucrée !** rétorqua Seamus.

Les trois amis, un peu embarrassés, remercièrent leurs condisciples et s'éclipsèrent en vitesse. Ils ne tenaient pas à provoquer un débat sur le goût de la bièraubeurre. Si les professeurs entendaient parler de leur idée, ils savaient bien qu'ils récolteraient la punition de leur vie… sans parler de l'interdiction de la mettre en pratique ! Ils se réunirent donc à nouveau dans la bibliothèque.

**- Nous voilà dans de beaux draps !** grommela Ron. **Nous ne pouvons même plus travailler dans la salle commune ! **

**- Mais nous connaissons tous un endroit parfait pour préparer notre expérience ! **lui répondit Hermione, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

**- Attend… tu ne veux pas dire…**, commença le rouquin, une étincelle amusée dans les yeux.

- … **Les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ! **gémit Harry.

**- Bien sûr que si !** **Vous savez comme moi que personne n'ose mettre les pieds là-dedans. Ce sera parfait ! **

Là-dessus, elle entraîna ses amis vers le deuxième étage de leur école. Le Survivant eut beau traîner les pieds, rien n'y fit : ses camarades étaient tombés d'accord sur l'endroit. Même les supplications n'eurent aucun effet. Apparemment, ils trouvaient hilarant que le fantôme d'une jeune fille décédée cinquante ans plus tôt soit sous son charme…

Heureusement pour lui, la demoiselle en question s'était absentée. Ils s'installèrent dans un calme apparent, posèrent un chaudron sur le bol de la toilette la plus propre et se regardèrent, réalisant qu'il leur faudrait faire une liste d'ingrédients avant de commencer.

**- Bon !** décida Hermione. **Nous pouvons écarter tout de suite le caramel, les dates ne concordent pas.**

**- Il me semble que Dean a parlé d'œufs… c'est possible ?** demanda Harry.

**- Oui, c'est vrai… Fred et George en utilisent dans leurs crèmes canari**, ajouta Ron.

**- Alors des œufs, de la bière…** récita la jeune sorcière.

**- Du lait ? Ou peut-être de la crème ?** dit le rouquin.

**- Probablement**, admit-elle. **Mais je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait donner le goût de caramel…**

**- Que dirais-tu de la cassonade ?** suggéra le Survivant. **Quand je faisais des crêpes chez les Dursley, ils me demandaient de mélanger la cassonade avec du sirop de maïs pour préparer du caramel maison. Ça pourrait aussi remplacer le sucre d'érable de Lavande… **

**- Peut-être bien…** répondit Hermione d'un air pensif. **Ça vaut le coup d'essayer ! Alors des œufs, de la bière, du lait ou de la crème, de la cassonade, du sirop de maïs… Vous avez d'autres idées ? **

**- De la cannelle ou de la muscade, peut-être**, dit Ron. **Ou alors de la vanille ? **

**- Du beurre ? Après tout, le nom doit être tiré de quelque chose…**, dit son ami aux cheveux de jais.

**- Dans ce cas, nous pouvons laisser tomber le sirop de maïs, **décida la jeune fille. **Il suffira de faire fondre la cassonade dans le beurre et le tour sera joué. **

**- Des œufs, de la bière, du lait ou de la crème, de la cassonade, du beurre, de la cannelle, de la muscade ou de la vanille… C'est tout ? **énuméra Ron, un sourire gourmand aux lèvres.

Le jeune homme était prêt à essayer sa recette. Mais il leur fallait d'abord et avant tout déterminer un ordre : ils ne pouvaient pas mettre tous les ingrédients dans le chaudron et réussir du premier coup ! Mais Ron leur fit remarquer avec pertinence qu'ils ne pouvaient pas déterminer un ordre sans savoir s'ils parviendraient à mettre la main sur les ingrédients en question. Hermione les entraîna donc tous vers les cuisines sans attendre.

Dobby, toujours prêt à obéir à Harry, les accueillit avec empressement.

**- Bonjour Harry Potter, monsieur !** couina-t-il de sa voix aiguë. **Et bonjour aussi aux amis de monsieur ! **

**- Hem, bonjour Dobby**, répondit le survivant, embarrassé par les manières serviles de l'elfe de maison.

Celui-ci portait une fois de plus des vêtements étranges, enfilés les uns sur les autres de façon hétéroclite. Un kilt écossais couvrait ses jambes maigres, elles-mêmes recouvertes par des bas dépareillés rouge et bleu. Il portait un chandail tricoté à la Weasley violet dont l'origine ne pouvait faire aucun doute. Par-dessus le tricot, un cardigan orange et rouge jurait avec le reste. Une tuque de Noël placé en déséquilibre sur sa tête terminait le portrait et lui donnait l'air totalement ridicule.

**- Dobby peut vous aider, monsieur ? Dobby sera ravi de faire tout ce que vous demanderez ! **

**- Eh bien… Nous voudrions savoir si vous avez certains ingrédients à la cuisine...**, commença Harry avant d'être interrompu.

**- Nous avons besoin de ce qu'il y a sur cette liste,** dit Ron d'un air important.

**- Tout de suite, monsieur ! **

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Avant même de pouvoir dire « Bièraubeurre », un plateau recouvert des ingrédients nécessaires était amené par une demi-douzaine d'elfes. Dobby, qui dirigeait la manœuvre, souriait de toutes ses dents.

**- Le lait, la crème, la vanille, le beurre, la cassonade, les épices, les œufs… Dobby, il n'y a pas de bière ?** demanda Hermione après avoir fait l'inventaire.

**- Nous demandons pardon à mademoiselle, mais le professeur Dumbledore interdit aux elfes de maison de fournir de l'alcool aux élèves, mademoiselle**, répondit un petit elfe en rougissant.

**- Mais c'est Harry Potter !** argumenta Dobby. **On ne doit rien refuser à Harry Potter ! **

**- C'est le règlement ! **s'obstina l'elfe en poussant les trois Gryffondor vers l'escalier d'où ils venaient.

**- D'accord, d'accord !** dit Harry. **Pas de bière ! Mais pourrions-nous ramener nos autres ingrédients, s'il vous plait ? **

**- Dobby les apportera à Harry Potter, monsieur !** répondit Dobby.

Le tableau s'ouvrit, laissa passer le trio et se referma. Ils se regardèrent, lisant dans les yeux des autres ce qu'ils savaient déjà : leur mission serait plus difficile que prévu.

**À suivre…**

(**1**) Je tiens à spécifier que la seule raison pour laquelle j'utilise quelques noms anglais, c'est que je trouve que Dra**c**o **Malfoy**, Severus **Snape** et certains autres noms sont plus classes que leur version française. Par contre, j'utilise **Rusard** et non **Filch**, **Pattenrond** et non **Crookshank**, etc. pour une meilleure compréhension de l'histoire.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Les commentaires sont toujours appréciés :) **


End file.
